techteam_qa9fandomcom-20200214-history
Frankfurter Kranz (Frankfurt Crown Cake)
Description Servings: 10 Ingredients Cake: *1 c butter; NO margarine *1 1/2 c Sugar *6 eggs; Large * *1 1/2 t Grated lemon Rind *8 T rum *4 t baking powder *3 1/2 c flour; Unbleached, Sifted Butter-cream Filling: *1 c Sugar *3/4 c ;water *6 egg Yolks; Large *1 T rum *1 c butter; NO margarine, Unsalted Praline Topping: *2 T butter *1 c Sugar *1/2 c ;water *1 c almonds; Blanched, Sliced Apricot Glaze: *1/2 c apricot jam Directions Cake: #To prepare cake, cream butter and Sugar until very light and fluffy, about 5 minutes. #Beat in egg yolks, one at a time. Mix in lemon rind and 2 T rum. #Sift baking powder and flour together. Gently mix into the butter mixture. #Beat egg whites until stiff but not dry. Gently fold the egg whites into the batter. #Pour into a well-greased 10-inch tube pan. #Bake in a preheated 325 degree F. oven for about 60 minutes or until the cake tests done. #Cool cake in pan for 10 minutes adn then turn out on wire rack to cool completely. #Slice cake crosswise into 3 layers. Pour about 2 T of rum over each layer. Butter-cream Filling: #For butter-cream filling, boil Sugar and water to 238 degrees F. (soft ball stage). #Beat egg yolks until very light and fluffy, 5 to 10 minutes. #While still beating the egg yolks, add the sugar syrup in a thin stream. #Beat 5 minutes more, until very thick and doupled in bulk. Slowly beat in the rum. #Beat the butter in a small bowl until soft and light. #Beat butter into the egg mixture a little at a time. #Continue beating until thick. Chill until mixture can be spread. #If mixture is too soft, beat in additional butter. Praline Topping: #While butter-cream is cooking, spread 2 T butter thickly in a 9 X 13-inch baking pan for praline topping. Then in a 1-quart saucepan, boil Sugar an water to 238 degrees F. (soft ball stage). #Stir in almonds; cook until mixture reaches 310 degrees F. or until syrup carmelizes. #Pour syrup into prepared baking pan. When cool, break up praline and grind it in a blender for a few seconds. #'Apricot Glaze': #Finally heat jam and press through a strainer or sieve to make apricot glaze. Cake Assembly: #To assemble cake, place bottom layer of cake on cake plate and spread with half of the butter cream. #Repeat with second layer. Place third layer on top. Spread top and sides of cake with apricot glaze. #Press praline powder onto glaze. #Any remianing butter cream can be used to decorate the top of the cake. See also Category: German Desserts Category:German Recipes category:Lemon Recipes Category:Apricot jam Recipes category:praline powder Recipes category:baking powder Recipes category:simple syrup Recipes category:apricot jam Recipes category:margarine Recipes category:almond Recipes category:apricot Recipes category:butter Recipes category:water Recipes category:Sugar Recipes category:granulated sugar Recipes category:flour Recipes category:cream Recipes category:lemon Recipes category:egg Recipes category:rum Recipes category:bread Recipes Category:Apricot Desserts